Neji's Sacrifice
by Kandalyn Kohl
Summary: Hinata reflects on Neji's death during the Shinobi War. Oneshot, slight discrepancies with original chapter, but basically a retelling. Sorta NaruHina.


**This is my first ****_ever_**** attempt at Naruto fanfiction, and my second attempt at fanfiction in general :3 As with all my work this will be slightly OOC, but plausible. Also, there are some discrepancies to the original manga where Neji dies. Enjoy the fic!**

**Oh, and I lied in the summary, this ain't ****_slightly _****NaruHina, because I TOTALLY ship NaruHina!**

**Just kidding. Slightly. ****_Slightly._**

**Oh, and I don't own Naruto, but if I did then Neji wouldn't have died!**

Neji's Sacrifice

If the choice was given to her, Hinata would gladly have taken the spear instead, but it would have pierced straight through her to wound Naruto as well, as she bent over to shield the exhausted boy.

So now it was Neji who lay with the three foot long spikes through his chest. Hinata knelt by him, her throat suddenly sore within anguish that words could not release. Naruto's eyes reflected her emotion; he too seemed close to tears.

"WE NEED A FRIGGIN' MEDIC!" Naruto, screamed out, despair ringing in his voice.

"No...its too late." Neji's voice was quiet.

"Hinata-san is willing to die for you Naruto. So keep in mind that your life is not your own anymore. It also includes mine as well..."

"Why...not in a place like this! You're the Hyuuga's...Why would you go this far for me? Sacrificing your life..."

It was clear to everyone present that the wounds were fatal. Neji struggled to lift his head, coughing up blood before looking straight into Naruto's eyes. His voice was calm, filled with the peace of one who is satisfied with his last act.

"Because...I was called a genius."

His lips remained parted for a moment after that, not regretfully, but as if only attempting to speak in a moment all the words that could never be exchanged. Neji smiled quietly, not in resignation, but almost in victory. The mark on his forehead faded; his eyes met Hinata's for a moment.

Then he closed his eyes to the world.

Hinata cried openly now. She would have laid down her life for either of them in a heartbeat, her brother and the boy she loved. Perhaps out of selfishness, out of knowing that she would never be able to live with herself after having done nothing to prevent their deaths. The other part of this was its opposite, selflessness. Deep inside her heart there was the knowledge that more good would come of a moment of their lives than all the moments of her lifetime.

But Hinata had to admit that this was strangely fitting, for Neji to cheat the fate of the one who had helped him conquer his own.

Beside her, Lee wailed over Neji's body. Tenten stepped forward to break up the circle of dismayed onlookers.

"Don't cry, Lee! Neji will live forever in our hearts."

Hinata nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. Their hearts, both Naruto's and her own, would be forever connected to the memory of the one who had died in their place.

But Naruto was frozen in pain and apparent shock, seemingly deaf to Tenten's words. Above them, Obito's voice sounded out.

"Naruto...didn't you say that you wouldn't let us kill your friends? Well, look around you. Try saying it again. Feel your friends becoming cold and realize...there is nothing in this world but your eventual loneliness! That pain and suffering is all there is in this world. Having to look on helplessly as your friends die, one by one. Their deaths are meaningless sacrifices. The peace they die for will never exist."

Memories flickered to Hinata's mind. Neji and herself, fighting side by side. The pride in the eyes of Neji's father when he discovered that the enmity that had existed so long between their two houses was now resolved. Naruto's determination to protect the people he loved against all odds.

_I wont give up now...because thats my nindō!_

Obito's words stirred a new anger in her, as well as a new strength. As her byakugan flashed to life, she lashed out against the mockery of her brother's sacrifice.

"Naruto...don't listen to that bastard! Peace can exist, but not under his circumstances! His dream is only a mockery of what peace should be."

Naruto looked up, life returning slowly to the eyes which a moment ago had seemed so vulnerable. Hinata couldn't help but notice that she now had the attention of at least half the shinobi gathered around her.

"Not a life given on this battlefield has been lost in vain! It is our duty to ensure that their sacrifices do not amount to nothing!"

All around her, people began to straighten up in renewed hope, brought on by the words of the shy girl. Hinata would hardly believe the effect of her own words. She could almost hear Neji's voice...

_And from there..._

Hinata reached out, placing a hand gently onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto…please don't give up hope. Neji believes in you. I believe in you. We all have faith in you." Leaning over, she planted a soft kiss onto his forehead protector and pulled Naruto to his feet. The nin was strong again, his face set in an expression of bold determination that made Hinata's eyes glow with pride.

_...take a big step forward without fear._

Hinata was ready.

**Note, the quote "And from there, take a big step forward without fear" is a Neji quote! Its the trick he taught Hinata that connects to the 64 fists.**

**Please review! Also, my new fic involving Itachi, the Akatsuki, and my OC Suzu is up. I would greatly appreciate it if you checked it out at **** s/10214076/1/And-in-the-Dead-of-Quiet**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
